Amare
by AinsleyWright
Summary: Amare is the Greek word for love. This is a love story. It also has Nico, Biannca, and Thalia. I know that Biannca dies and Thaliah joins the huntress but I wanted to add them to make the story more interesting. I hope you enjoy it. It also has other genres, but romance and humor are the main ones.
1. Chapter 1

Amare

Amare is the Greek word for love

Chapter 1

Ever sense I came to camp half blood I have had a crush on Annabeth. I know that Percy, (my friend) had a crush on her so I don't say anything. I don't know if she likes me back. I don't dare tell anyone this because we all know what Percy would do. He would blow an kill me.

Well I did tell one other person and that was my sister Bianca. She keeps secrets real well. I for one needed a girl so I don't make a fool of myself and I just couldn't keep the secret to myself. I believe that my sister wouldn't tell anyone so I trusted her.

I was heading back to my cabin for shooting arrows. To talk with Bianca and then a tomato hit a tree not five inches away from my head. I turned around to see who it was. It was a girl. She was the newest to the camp. I believe that she likes me. Also she likes to prank me, she still hasn't been claimed but I believe her dad is Hermes. She was laughing and pointing. I took a water balloon that I was saving for later and threw it at her. The balloon smacked her in the chest and sprayed her all over. I started to laugh because of her face, it was the best ever.

"Nico!" she screamed.

"Y ye yes Kel sey" I said while laughing at her.

"You!" she yelled at me.

"Bye, see you later when you get a new shirt on." I yelled back at her while turning around to head back to my cabin. If I wasn't laughing as hard as I was I might have made it farther and maybe I would also hear…

"Gottcha, Roar!" Kelsey said while jumping on to my back. Her jump and pressure made me trip and fall into the water.

"Look who needs the new shirt now?" She said.

"Thanks Kel's I so needed a shower." I said. I slowly got out of the water and headed for my cabin again. Kelsey was still laughing as I walked away dripping wet. She is a weird girl.

"Hey little brother! What ya up to? I hope on getting changed." She said turning around and then she started to laugh at me.

"Oh, so you think this is funny, don't you Bianca?" I say to her.

"Yes, hey Nico I'm sorry … that I'm laughing… but… it is just… so fun… ny." She said while laughing. If she thought this was funny she can think that it's funny. I would get back to the both of them. I went to my dresser and pulled out a clean, dry pair of clothes, and started to head to the showers. I never used the showers in our cabin because Bianca used it and it was kinda girly, even if we were the son and daughter of Hades.

As I headed towards the dinner pavilion I ran into Annabeth. I quickly looked down, for I could feel my checks heating up.

"Hey Nico!" she said.

"Hey Annabeth." It sounded like a question instead of a greeting. After that she headed towards the line to get food. I could have kicked or slapped myself, "Get over her!" I told myself. But she is beautiful and an amazing person.

"Hey Nico, what's up?" it was Percy's voice. I turned around hoping that I was back to my normal color and Percy was walking towards me.

"Hey Percy nothing much. You?" I asked

"Nothing much either, can't wait till capture the flag on Friday!"

"I know, it is going to be very interesting." I told him.

"Hey see you later, okay?"

"Yeah, see you later bye."

"Bye Nico see you at the camp fire." He said and he headed towards Annabeth. After he left I headed towards the food line. I got a plate of food and went over to the fire to give half of my plate. "Please let someone send Kelsey a sign." I whispered. I got up and went over to mine and Bianca's table. I sat down and started to eat.

"Eating without me Nico!" my sister almost screamed at me.

"Hi Bianca," I said sounding sympatric. "Sorry but I was hungry and you girls take forever!"

"Girls don't take forever, it guys that takes forever!" she exclaimed and she put her hands on her hips.

"Oh come on Bianca, every guy knows that girls take longer than guys do." I exclaimed.

"Nu Uh!" she exclaimed.

"Attention everyone," Chiron was saying, "This Friday…" He started.

"Is going to be different!" Bianca shouted and standing on the bench. Everyone turned there heads to her, Bianca was never this loud. Chiron didn't say anything waiting for her to go on.

"This Friday we are still going to play capture the flag but instead of having the cabins go against each other it is going to be girls against guys!"

"There were a few, "What? Really! This is going to be awesome. Cool guys are so going to win."

"The reason this is, is because my brother Nico says that girls take forever and guys don't take as long."

"Boo! That is so not true!" Most I mean all the girls were shouting. All the guys were staring at each other.

I jumped up for the guys needed some encouragement and shouted, "The girls think that guys take longer than girls and that is so not true!"

"That is a lie!" someone shouted, "No! Girls take longer then us." More guys were saying.

"Not true Guys take longer," Girls were saying. Soon there was a whole bunch of shouting against the girls and the guys.

"STOP!" Chiron raised his voice to be heard over all the yelling. In an instant everyone was quite and frozen. "Instead of fighting over dinner, let's deal with this on Friday at capture the flag. I will have two new flags made one for the girls and one for the boys. For the rest of the week try not to fight. Oh and at dinner this week the Aphrodite, Artemis," Bianca shot him a glare. "Hades, Ares, Athena, Hera, and Hestia tables will be for the girls and the other tables for the guys." With that he left us.


	2. Chapter 2

Amare

Chapter 2

All through the rest of dinner, no one talked. When I was finished I started towards my cabin. I found my bag, a pillow, and a blanket with a note attached.

_This is a girl's cabin. No Boys Allowed!_

Uh, No it is not, was what I was thinking. It is Hade's cabin and the last time I checked Hades was a guy, Bianca and mine farther. I picked up my things and I opened the door to my cabin. When the door closed behind me I about fainted. The inside got all rearranged. The outside looked the same but not the inside. Also instead of Bianca being the only one there a whole bunch of other girls were there. They were all staring at me.

"Hey Nico, what are you doing in here? You are not a girl! Didn't you get the message?"

"Yeah, I did get the message, Bianca." I said to her.

"This is a girl's cabin! No boys allowed!" Some girls said.

"No it is not!" I snapped at them.

"Yes it is." Bianca said, "At least for right know unless you want to say that guys take longer than girls."

"Well to bad for you I am not going to say that."

"Well then good bye." Bianca told me and she went to the door and opened it up and was waiting for me to get out.

"Fine, can I just please pack my bag some more? Then I will get out of your hair."

"Okay, you have 2 min." she replies.

I head towards my dresser and I finished packing. After that I leave the cabin with many girls laughing. I ran into Kelsey when I walked a little farther.

"Hi Kelsey."

"Hi Nico," she says while her cheeks grew pink and then red. Man was she pretty when she blushed.

"Why aren't you in your temporally cabin?" I ask her.

"Travis kicked me out because I wasn't a guy." She admits to me.

"Oh, well since you need a place to stay you can head on over to the Hades cabin, Bianca kicked me out because I am not a girl." I tell her.

"Well, I was going to head over there and see for myself before I ran into you. Also thanks for the offer. Bye Nico." She says.

"Bye Kelsey." I wave as she walked away.

xXx

Percy's Pov

I went and open the door to find Nico there with his things. "Hey Nico, what in the world is all that." I say as he walks in.

"Well Bianca kicked me out and made our cabin an all girls cabin." He tells me.

"Oh, you can stay here. So what ups?"

"Well for one thing I get kicked out of my cabin. It is girls against guys on Friday for capture the flag. My sister hates me for going against her. Also Guys are getting kicked out of there cabins everywhere. Well I guest girls are getting kicked out too. So yeah, nothing much how about you?"

"Wow all this over a silly thing about guys vs. girls." I say, "Also I can take in more guys, Tyson isn't here he is still underwater with some friends of his."

"Lucky him." I hear him say under his breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Amare

Nico's Pov

After I finished putting all my things away, there was a nock at the door. Percy was in the bathroom so I went to open it. I found Malcolm and a lot of his brothers and some other campers.

"Hey Nico, is Percy here?"

"Here I am Malcolm. What do you need?" Percy said behind me.

"Well, Annabeth kicked all the guys out, so we kinda need a place to stay awhile and I thought since you were here all alone we could stay here. We also don't want to mistake any cabins that the girls call and you are the only guy in the cabin right now." He looked at the ground, "that would be a nightmare."

"Yea, you guys can stay here. I hope some of you guys don't mind sleeping on the floor. We only have 5 more bunk beds."

"That's fine. We don't care. Annabeth was nice enough to let us have fifteen minutes so we could pack and get out. Most of us have sleeping bags."

We helped them unpack and get settled. We were all planning on sleeping here for awhile. Tomorrow is Monday we have six days till Friday. This will be along week I thought to myself.

Over the following days, no one couldn't walk anywhere with out someone at their side. When ever somebody came back to Percy's cabin they were either drenched, bruised, burned, (well their clothes), had tomatoes on them. It was crazy. Bianca still wouldn't talk with me for what I said. I was happy on Monday night when Mr. Chiron said that we could sit where we were staying. Percy's table was really full. I also learned which cabins were girls and which were boys.

The girl's cabins were, Aphrodite, Ares, Athena, Hades, and Zeus. They boy's cabins were Apollo, Hephaestus, Hermes, Hestia, and Poseidon. I totally believe that the boys will win. I mean, we are strong, fast, smart, and can beat girls at anything.

Chiron said that there was suppose to be no fighting but sometimes either side would walk into an ambush.

I have gotten most of my clothes were still wet. I have gotten my sister a good amount of times.

Today Conner Stoll and I was walking to the Hermes cabin and a tomato comes flying out and hits Conner in the head spraying him and me with it. I heard screaming behind us and knew girls would be on us soon. I saw a group of boys coming towards us and I ran towards them. I grabbed a tomato and a water balloon and threw it.

Bianca's Pov

I knew it was mean to hit Conner but my baby brother was right next to him and I have been waiting for a good fifteen minutes. Also this week it was girls vs. boys. We also "accidently" hit Conner in the head. After we smacked him by accidently, we saw that there back up was coming to get us back. "Charge!" I screamed at my team.

Tomatoes and water balloons went flying. I saw Nico throw a water balloon and tomato at me. I tried ducking but he caught me in the head. I grabbed an empty water balloon and filled it half-way with water, then I stuck a tomato in it. I tied it up and aimed.

I didn't see Chiron. My balloon hit him in the head.

"What is the meaning of this?" He about yelled at us.

Everybody started backing up. "Opps," someone muttered. Yeah opps is right. I made a big mistake.

"I thought I told you guys that there would be no fighting till Friday."

"Sorry," several campers mumbled. I was one of them.

There should be none of this. I want everybody to pick this mess up. No complaining."

"Yes." We all said.

"Very good see you all at dinner."

We all started cleaning up. It was a huge mess. _Brilliant plan Bianca. _I thought to myself. _This is why I am not a child of Athena. _I thought miserably. Nico was smiling. Not because his team won but because he wasn't the one who hit Chiron on the head. That was horrible. I can't believe that I had hit him. I thought he would have guess at least on Monday at what we were doing. This was just a wonderful week.

When we finally finish cleaning all of it up we all headed towards the dinner. I could see the fire and just imagine the food that will be on my plate in a moment.

Authors Note: Not very interesting but all stories have to have boring parts to be good. Next chapter will be longer. It will be different. Just warning you guys.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Amare**

Authors note: This chapter will be different. This is from the Gods point of view. I hope you like it.

Gods Pov

"What in the world is going on in that camp?" Zeus was saying.

"I don't know, it isn't my reasonability right know to watch it. Chiron is doing that while I am on break." Mr. D told them.

"But look at them! They are fighting each other. That is wrong." Athena was saying.

"But Nico has a point." Poseidon said.

"What! He does not. Just like your son. Bianca is right. Girls don't take as long as guys do. Guys have to take along time and girls are like hurry up we are going to be late." Athena about yelled at Poseidon.

"I have to side with Bianca." Hades said.

"This is silly. I think we have spent enough time fighting. This goes on at the camp, not up here." Aphrodite told the whole group.

"But it isn't silly Aphrodite. This is serious. I mean I'm not usually picky but we girls have to stand up." Artemis said.

"But, Artemis, what about Hades? His daughter has taken his cabin. Nico had to move in with Percy." Aphrodite was saying. "Also what about Zeus he only has a daughter. But he is a guy."

She was pressing them and she knew it. She thought it was absolute silly that they fight about what goes on down at the camp.

"Fine, but what about Nico. He has fallen in love with my son's girl friend. Annabeth. What do you have to say about that Hades?" Poseidon asked.

"Um, I don't know. I guess I don't really care who my kids likes and doesn't. At least my son cares about your child feelings. If it were me I would have done it differently. I may have to talk with that kid to help him."

"You will not. As much as I disapprove Annabeth dating Percy. I strongly disagree that she dates your son. I like Nico and he is a good kid but Annabeth deserves someone better." Athena told them.

"What!" Hades yelled. "You think my son can't/ isn't good enough for your precious Annabeth. You have got that wrong. He is one of the best boys that I know and I don't know a lot of them. You got that wrong. He is the best and someday he will prove it and you will be sorry." With that he left.

Athena left too. She was really upset. She went to go read about architecture to calm her. Most of the girls followed her.

"This is horrible." Poseidon said. "Girls take longer than us. I mean just look at Aphrodite she takes an hour to get ready. This is just… Arg. I can't believe girls. And then Athena comes along and tells me that Percy is not good enough for Annabeth. When he is perfect for her. Maybe he deserves someone better. Just like what Hades said. He doesn't care who his kids date and I don't care who Percy dates as long as they are nice. I only have a few rules but she is so annoying." He kept rambling.

"Brother. Stop bickering! It is getting on my nerves, we have a greater problem." Zeus was saying.

"I know that camp has gone wrong and know we are almost as bad as they are. Fighting to see who is better. I mean Guys are faster than girls but do they have to make it such a big deal?" Poseidon asked.

"Who knows? Just know to meet back here an hour till sunset." Zeus told him. Zeus got up and left the throne room.

Poseidon sat on his throne and was thinking. He left to go to his guest room and wait till noon.

An hour before sunset all the gods sat on their thrones and was silently talking to others. Zeus walked in and sat on his throne. Everyone went silent.

"Know I know some of you are upset about what is happening at the camp and I do not blame you. But we can't fight about that. No matter how important it may be. It does us no good to fight." Zeus was saying before Artemis interrupted.

"Zeus, what do you think? Do you think that guys take longer or girls. You have a daughter are you going to go against her?"

"What are you trying to do?" Zeus asked. His eyes narrowed.

"I was just wondering, what you were thinking?"

"Oh and why were you wondering? Artemis?" Zeus asked her.

"Well, what do you think? Do you think that girls take long or boys?"

"I don't care but this has to stop we don't fight our children battles."

"I guess your right." Artemis said. She looked down.

"Know we are not going to talk about camp until things have cooled down. Understood." Zeus looked at everyone.

There were some nods and, "Yes," here and there.

"Good. Now that's go along with the meeting."

Authors Note.

So what do you think? I hope you like it. I decided that the Demi-gods parents needed to have a say in this. If you think that I should do another chapter like this please tell me. Also please tell me what you think so far of this story.

Thank you,

AinsleyWright


End file.
